User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E4 - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (2)
Main Plot: Kayla (Seth is in the waiting room. Jayden, Ramona, Paris, Delilah, Nathaniel, and Quinn come in.) Jayden: We came as fast as we could! Seth: What took you so long? Nathaniel: My car ran out of gas on the way here. (They all sit down. They hear screaming.) Delilah: Some chick is screaming. Seth: That's Kayla in labor. (A doctor runs in.) Doctor: Mr. Evans, Kayla wants you in there with her. Seth: Coming! (Seth and the doctor go into the room.) Paris: I hope she's okay. Meanwhile... (In the emergency room, Kayla is screaming) Kayla: AAAHHH!!!!! I FEEL EVERYTHING!!!! Doctor: Now take a deep breath and do a light push. Seth: You can do it! Kayla: I'M IN DEEP FUCKING PAIN!!!!! (Kayla stops. The baby starts crowing.) Doctor: Okay he's crowning. Kayla: I want to see it. (Seth looks at it. He faints.) Kayla: Seth? Doctor: He fanted. Kayla: JAYDEN!!!!!!!! Meanwhile... (In the waiting room, Jayden hears Kayla calling his name.) Jayden: Oh no! Ramona: My guess is that Seth fainted. Quinn: Probably. Nathaniel: Is it that painful? (Jayden runs into the emergency room. He sees Seth on the floor.) Doctor: Sir, please take your friend and wake him up. Jayden: Sure. (Jayden sees the baby crowning out of Kayla.) Jayden: HOLY!! Kayla: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jayden grabs Seth and runs out. He dropps Seth with the others and runs outside.) Paris: Jayden? (Jayden throws up then comes back in.) Nathaniel: Oh my god! Does it smell in there? Jayden: Do. Not. Go. In there. (Quinn, Ramona, and Paris wake Seth up.) Seth: Hello sweatheart. Ramona: Seth, it's us. Seth: Whoa! Where's Kayla? Ramona: Emergency room. (Seth runs back.) Ms. Palmero: Seth's back! Are you okay? Seth: I guess. (Kayla grabs Seth's hand.) Seth: You're calm. Kayla: That's because she's out. Seth: Damn. Kayla: Yep. Doctor: Congrats you too. You're daughter has been born. (They hug.) Kayla: Tell everyone. (Seth kisses Kayla and goes into the waiting room.) Seth: Ladies? Gentlemen? It's a girl!! (Everyone aww's and gives Seth a group hug.) Seth: I'm a father!! Subplot: Joe (The next day; Joe sees Nathaniel at his locker.) Joe: Hey. Nathaniel: Hey yourself. Joe: So, thanks for the good befriending the other day. Nathaniel: Worth it. I find you attractive. (Joe slightly smiles.) Joe: Oh. Nathaniel: Wanna meet somewhere, afterschool? Joe: Sure. Where? (Nathaniel wispers in Joe's ear.) Joe: Sure. Nathaniel: See you then. Third Plot: Shawn (Shawn and Joe show up at the gym. Mr. Hudson is talking to other people trying out, including Myles and Taylor.) Mr. Hudson: A couple days ago, a freshman named Shawn Cooke was signed up to try out. Apparently, he was hazed. (Shawn stands next to Trevor and Mr. Hudson.) Mr. Hudson: Shawn, can you tell us who did this? (Shawn glares at Myles and Taylor.) Shawn: It was Taylor. Taylor: What?! Mr. Hudson: Taylor, did you do it? Taylor: I didn't do anything! Shawn: You're the one who threatened me! Taylor: Looks like it's not enough. Mr. Hudson: Not enough? (Taylor feels busted.) Myles: My buddy would never haze this guy. Taylor may be a hot head, but he wouldn't haze. Mr. Hudson: Taylor Parker, you're cut. Taylor: Damn! (Taylor storms out.) Mr. Hudson: Try outs iare later today. Dismissed! Joe: Got him. (Trevor, Joe and Shawn walk out of the gym.) Trevor: Now that he's out of the way. It's do or die. Joe: Um. Trevor: As in go hard in try out. Shawn: I knew that. (Trevor laughs and walks away with Joe. Myles walks up to Shawn.) Myles: You've got brass balls. Taking my friend out instead of me? Shawn: I wanted him out the picture. You and I have a QB1 spot to compete over. Myles: So that's what you want? Whatever. (Myles bumps Shawn.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla and Seth are at home with their daughter.) Kayla: She's sleeping. Seth: It's so new. Kayla: You do realize that we can't have sex for another couple of months. Seth: It's no problem. Kayla: Until we get very very close again, you get this. (Kayla french kisses Seth.) Seth: And you get... (Seth gives Kayla a hickey. Mrs. Palmero walks in.) Ms. Palmero: Ew. (They straighten up.) Kayla: You weren't suppose to see that. Ms. Palmero: It's okay. That's how me and your father use to do it. Before I got pregnant. (Seth turns away and coughs.) Ms. Palmero: You okay? Seth: It's just allergies. Ms. Palmero: What her name, anyways? Seth: Alicia. Ms. Palmero: Alicia Palmero-Evans? Seth: Just Palmero. Ms. Palmero: I like the sound of that. (Kayla and Seth smile.) Subplot: Joe (Afterschool, Joe walks in the boiler room and sees Nathaniel.) Nathaniel: You came. Joe: Yeah. Nathaniel: Finally, something we've both been dying to do. (Nathaniel kisses Joe. Joe kisses him back. Nathaniel takes off his belt.) Third Plot: Shawn (Shawn shows up to football tryouts. He sees Myles. They share dirty looks.) Myles: Ready to lose? Shawn: Of course you are. Mr. Hudson: Okay now we will test for QB spots. Myles Landon and Shawn Cooke are up. (Myles and Shawn line up for football throws. Myles throws a football at 20 yards.) Mr. Hudson: You're up, Shawn. Myles: He'll never beat that. (Shawn throws a football at 35 yards and hits Mr. Hudson's car.) Shawn: Crap! Sorry about that. Mr. Hudson: You're lucky it's mine and no one else's. Other than my car getting hit by you're football throw, you own this round. Shawn: Whoo!! Myles: Come on!! Shawn: Quit complaining! (Shawn bumps Myles.) Subplot: Joe (Joe and Nathaniel are in the boiler room. Nathaniel puts his pants back on. Joe feels weird.) Joe: Um. What did we just do? Nathaniel: Do something sexual. You're really good. (Joe runs out. Nathaniel follows him.) Nathaniel: Dude! You really shouldn't run into the hallway after a situation like this. There could be people around. Joe: But there isn't. Why did you tempt me? Nathaniel: I found you attractive. Joe: I'm straight... or confused. Nathaniel: I'm bisexual. Joe: Good to know. Don't speak of this. Nathaniel: If you insist. (Nathaniel walks away. Joe feels guilty.) Third Plot: Shawn (The next day, the tryout athletes are lined up in the gym.) Mr. Hudson: Our new wide reciever, Trevor Armstrong. (They clap for him.) Mr. Hudson: Our Center, Darnell Clark. (They clap for him.) Mr. Hudson: And now for our QB1... (Myles stepps up.) Mr. Hudson: Shawn Cooke! (Myles gets mad. Shawn shakes Hudson's hand then gets back in line.) Mr. Hudson: Congrats to the ones who made the team. Shawn Cooke may be a freshman but he knows a lot about sports. Those o you who didn't make it. You can tryout for January's new sport's team. (They cheer. Joe and Kaitlin walk in.) Shawn: Dude where were you? Joe: I couldn't make practice because I got sick. Shawn: From what? Joe: Runny crap and stomach problems. Shawn: Okay well since I made QB, I can find a way to get you on the team. Kaitlin: Congrats!! (Kaitlin hugs Shawn and he smiles. Myles pushes Shawn.) Myles: You little bitch. You got that spot because you hazed my friend. Shawn: I told you. I wanted Taylor out the picture so you and I can have fair fight. Myles: You want a fair fight? (Myles punches Shawn, making him fall to the ground.) Shawn: Dammit!! (Shawn punches Myles even harder. Joe and Kaitlin break it up.) Kaitlin: Enough! (Myles storms off.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is puttting Alicia to sleep. She goes into her room.) Kayla: Seth? Seth: I'm in here. (He's in the bathroom.) Kayla: What are you doing? Seth: Washing my face. Kayla: Cool, when you come out, come to my room. Alicia is asleep. Seth: Okay. What for? Kayla: So you and I can have a french exam with a side of dry-humping. Seth: Sounds great. (Seth scratches his hair and a piece falls out.) Seth: Damn, I should use conditioner. (Seth goes in Kayla's room. Kayla grabs him and pulls him on her bed.) Seth: You're strong. Kayla: You got that right. (They start kissing.) Category:Blog posts